Us Verses The Government
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Mary and Marshall sneak off into the desert to light some fireworks.


Title: Us Verses the Government  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Paring(s): Mary Shannon, Marshall Mann  
Warnings: Mentions of Alcohol  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: Approx. 805  
Rants: I actually wrote this July 5th, the Saturday after the 4th of July, because I forgot to do all my pre-4th of July traditions this year (including watching Independence Day). That means I'd only seen "Who Shot Jay Arnstein?" when this was written. Okies?

Summary: Mary and Marshall sneak off into the desert to light some fireworks.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own In Plain Sight, and have never claimed to. This was made for entertainment purposes only, and I promise to return everything in roughly the same shape as it was before I borrowed it. Except for Marshall. He may have been sexed up. Ha._

* * *

"I hadn't really pegged you for the type to drive out into the middle of the desert to set off fireworks," Mary said, helping Marshall pull two cardboard boxes from the bed of a borrowed Ford truck. She wasn't sure where he had gotten it, but in the end it didn't really matter.

Marshall smiled before heading back to the cab to pull a torch out. He clicked the button, and popped it open. It stood on it's base, and a ring of clear plastic allowed the light to shine in three-hundred sixty degrees. He set it on the bed, and put turned to glance at Mary.

"I never feel safe doing it in the city," Marshall replied, shrugging. He plopped down, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to the torch, his toes kicking up the dirt beneath his feet. "Like I'll accidentally kill someone, or knock a cat out of a tree or something."

Mary started to say 'That sounds like you', but changed her mind. "You could make a business out of it. Ten dollars an hour, plus expenses, knocking cats out of trees. It'll beat calling the fire department." She looked at him casually, and shrugged. "They're all big and muscle-y though." She settled down beside him, but sat cross legged.

"Haha," Marshall deadpanned, "And hey, I'm good looking." Marshall did his best to look and sound offended, but his tone had a hint of laughter, and his lips were twitching in a smile. "But I think I'll pass on that."

"It's probably better that you do," Mary said, "You're practically a twig." She prodded his side lightly.

"Hey," Marshall said, prodding her back, a little harder. "You know, we're never going to get the fireworks lighted if we're both sitting here."

"I don't really want to move," Mary admitted.

"And I thought you would jump at the chance to blow stuff up," Marshall said, grinning.

"Haha," Mary replied, rolling her eyes. "Fine, let's do this. Do you have a lighter?"

Marshall dug in his jacket pocket, and pulled one out. He handed the small pink lighter to Mary who quirked an eyebrow, and waggled it in front of him. "Really, Marshall?"

"They come in a pack of five colors," Marshall replied, "I grabbed the one that reminded me of you."

Mary smacked Marshall. "Don't make me fire one of these at you."

"I thought it was my job to hit people with fireworks?" Marshall replied, almost pouting.

"Like you could," Mary replied, muttering.

"I can hear you, you know," Marshall said.

Mary ignored Marshall, and lit the first one. It made a screaming sound as it launched up into the air, and burst into a shower of blue and silver sparks.

Mary glanced over at Marshall. "Did you remember to bring any beer?" She asked.

"It's in the cooler," Marshall replied, pointing over his shoulder. "But it's probably best we don't both get horribly drunk. It wouldn't be fair for you to drive me home."

"I'm the one getting drunk," Mary argued, crawling into the bed on all fours, and pulling the cooler closer to the edge for easier access.

Marshall watched her as inconspicuously as he could, a light smile on his lips. "So I buy the fireworks, I borrow the truck, I buy the booze, and I'm the designated driver?"

"Sounds good to me," Mary said, passing Marshall a bottle and the pink lighter. "Now go blow one up before I steal your turn."

"You would," Marshall snorted, accepting both items. He popped open the booze, and took a sip before putting it down. He sauntered over to the cardboard box, riffling through it for something that looked interesting. A big round cylinder. He lit it, and took a few steps back.

No explosion followed.

"Aww, did Marshall pick a dud?" Mary asked, laughing.

"That would be my luck," Marshall muttered, shaking his head and sighing.

"My turn!" Mary said, hopping off of the truck and swiping the lighter from Marshall.

"But I didn't get a turn!" Marshall whined.

"You got a turn, you just picked the wrong one," Mary said, smirking, "Now move, before I blow you up."

"You meanie," Marshall scowled, folding his arms like a child. Mary pushed him away before lighting another firework. A green one that vaguely reminded them of a willow. "Hey, we can't get arrested for this, can we? I mean, I don't think so. It's public property, isn't it? Who owns the desert?"

"The US government?" Marshall offered.

"But we're US Marshals," Mary said, "So that means it's practically ours?"

"I don't think that's how it works," Marshall frowned.

"Huh," Mary frowned, "Guess we need to blow these up before we get arrested."

"Sounds like a plan," Marshall grinned, and Mary grinned in reply. "Us verse the government."


End file.
